Die Stunde des Erwachens
by Lessien Taralom
Summary: Der junge Éomer bekommt von Théoden ein prachtvolles Geschenk - und von Éowyn, wenn auch ungewollt, eine Lektion fürs Leben. Eine Geschichte über die ganz besondere Liebe zwischen Bruder und Schwester.


**   Die Stunde des Erwachens**

  
_   Der junge Éomer bekommt von Théoden ein prachtvolles Geschenk – und von Éowyn, wenn auch ungewollt, eine Lektion fürs Leben. Eine Geschichte über die ganz besondere Liebe zwischen Bruder und Schwester._

  
   ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
   Völlig außer Atem erreichte Éomer das Schlafgemach seiner Schwester.

   Die Tür war nicht verriegelt, sondern nur angelehnt – wie jede Nacht der vergangenen fünf Jahre, seit Théoden, der König der Mark, sie beide in sein Haus aufgenommen hatte. „Von nun an ist Edoras euer Zuhause", hatte er damals gesagt, das Gesicht grau und eingefallen vor Kummer. Zu viele Tote schon musste er betrauern, unersetzlich waren die Verluste, die er hatte hinnehmen müssen: Elfhild, sein teures Weib, war bei der Geburt seines einzigen Sohnes Théodred gestorben, und nun war auch seine geliebte Schwester dem Gemahl gefolgt und für immer von ihm gegangen. * „Die Mutter werd ich nicht ersetzen können, doch wie ein Vater will ich sein für euch." Dieses Versprechen hatte er gehalten, und auch heute, an diesem besonderen Tag, hatte er wieder einmal mehr an Vaterstelle gehandelt. Und Éomer fühlte sich glücklich, wenn auch leicht beschämt wegen seines verräterischen Gedankens, dass selbst der Vater ihn nicht hätte reicher beschenken können als der Onkel.

   Und eben dies Geschenk war Anlass für seine Eile. Doch keinesfalls wollte er abgehetzt in Éowyns Gemach eintreten, sondern mit der gebührenden Würde eines Kriegers, der er jetzt war. So fuhr er sich mit dem Unterarm über das feuchte Gesicht und streifte sich hastig die Haare zurück. Dann aber – er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen! – tastete er zum wiederholten Male nach seinem Gürtel. Seine Hand fand, was sie suchte. Frohlockend schloss sie sich um einen noch ungewohnten, schweren Griff. Die kühle Berührung bereitete Éomer köstliches Vergnügen und er vermeinte, den vibrierenden Ruf nach Kampf und Ruhm zu hören und die verborgene Macht zu spüren, die ausschließlich ihm, dem Besitzer dieser Waffe, offenbart werden würde. Nur widerstrebend ließ er los, doch er brauchte die Hand zum Öffnen der Tür. Mit der anderen hielt er die Fackel, versteckte sie nun aber hinter seinem Rücken, damit ihn ihr Licht nicht blendete. 

   Erwartungsvoll drückte er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt auf und lugte hinein. 

   Winterliche Kälte schlug ihm entgegen. Da, wo er gerade herkam, aus der Goldenen Halle mit ihren flackernden Kaminen und Feuerstellen, war es gemütlich warm und behaglich gewesen, und auf den Lippen brannte ihm noch der kräftige Wein, von dem er endlich hatte kosten dürfen. „Ab heute bist du alt genug!" hatte sein Onkel, der König, verkündet, und ihm auffordernd einen gefüllten Becher hingeschoben. 

   Hier aber sah er im ersten Moment nur Dunkelheit. Dann jedoch gewöhnten sich seine Augen daran und gewahrten den fahlen Mondschein, der durch das schmale Fenster drang und den kalten Raum in ein düsteres Grau tauchte. Das gewaltige Bett mit seinem hohen Baldachin und den zugezogenen Vorhängen warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf Wand und Boden. Nach und nach erkannte Éomer die vertrauten Einzelheiten: die schwere Truhe, wo seine Schwester Kleidung und andere Habseligkeiten aufzubewahren pflegte – der Deckel stand offen, und eine unbeschreibliche Unordnung herrschte darin, wie Éomer wusste – , den krummbeinigen Hocker, über den sie in der für sie typischen Achtlosigkeit ihr Tagesgewand geworfen hatte, davor umgefallen ein Schuh, der andere ein ganzes Stück daneben, als hätte sie beide nacheinander beim Gehen von den Füßen geschleudert. Etwas abseits aber, gleichsam unberührt von all dem Durcheinander, stand das kleine Tischchen, auf dem Éomer, auch wenn er es jetzt nicht so genau zu sehen vermochte, sorgsamst angeordnet kostbare Erinnerungsstücke an die Mutter wusste: den goldenen Handspiegel und die zugehörige Haarbürste auf einem golddurchwirkten Deckchen, daneben, in einer Scheide aus feinst verziertem Leder den kleinen gebogenen Dolch mit funkelnden Edelsteinen am Heft, gefertigt für die zarte Hand einer königlichen Dame, und eine Schmuckschatulle, die noch leer war. Erst wenn Éowyn heiratete, würde ihr der Onkel das Geschmeide der Mutter, seiner über alles geliebten Schwester, aushändigen. 

   Nach dem lauten Gelächter der Männer an der langen Tafel dröhnte es Éomer noch in den Ohren, und seine Schultern schmerzten von den herzlichen, aber rauen Freundschafts- und Ehrenbezeichnungen. Und er fühlte sich etwas unsicher auf den Füßen – war das der Wein? „Nicht so hastig, mein Junge!" hatte sein Onkel gelacht, als er den vollen Becher an seine Lippen setzte und in durstigen Zügen halb leer trank. Die Männer aber prosteten ihm zu, und Théodred schenkte sogleich nach, nicht ohne ihm vorher anerkennend zugenickt zu haben. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schmeckte der Wein nicht so süß, wie er bis dahin vermutet hatte, doch er prickelte in der Kehle und stärkte ihn mit seiner feurigen Glut. Vor allem aber entzündete er in ihm die überwältigende Gewissheit, endlich zu den Erwachsenen zu zählen.

   Heute war sein Geburtstag, und er war sechzehn Jahre alt geworden. Nicht länger ein Junge. Ein Mann. 

   Neben dem Summen in seinem Kopf vernahm er plötzlich das eigentümliche Schweigen dieses unwirtlichen Raumes. Klamm, dunkel und still war es hier, im Zimmer seiner Schwester ... totenstill! Mit einem Mal war ihm,  als blicke er in eine Gruft. Da überkam ihn ein Frösteln und gleichzeitig ein beängstigender Gedanke: So also sehen ihre Nächte aus, wenn der tröstliche Schein der Kerzen verlischt – alles, was warm und lebendig ist, erfriert in dieser beklemmenden und eisigen Lautlosigkeit ...

   Nur sein eigener Atem war zu hören – noch immer ging er laut und schnell, denn Éomer war voller Aufregung die Treppen hochgeeilt, um seine Schwester noch vorm Einschlafen aufzusuchen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, auch heute zu kommen, egal wie spät es werden mochte. Vor allem aber verlangte es ihn danach, ihr zu zeigen, was er bekommen hatte, Freude und Stolz wollte er mit ihr teilen. „Nimm dies Schwert, Schwestersohn", hatte Théoden ernst und majestätisch gesprochen. „Möge Gúthwine dir ein verlässlicher Freund in all deinen Kämpfen sein!", und ihm mit beiden Händen eine Waffe überreicht, wie er sie sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zu erhoffen gewagt hatte. In dem Moment, als er das Heft umfasste und sie aus der Scheide zog, schien Gúthwine eins mit ihm zu werden. Eine natürliche Verlängerung seines Arms, eine perfekte Verschmelzung von Fleisch und Stahl. Dieses Mysterium hatte Éomer schon bei so manch erfahrenem Krieger beobachtet: Die Waffe – wahrgewordener Gedanke. Der tödliche Hieb – nur noch instinktive Ausführung dessen, was im Geiste längst getan. Und nun war ER an der Reihe, solch ein Wunder zu erfahren. Gúthwine. Sein Schwert. – Théodred warnte ihn grinsend, die Schärfe der Schneiden mit dem Daumen auszuprobieren. Gúthwine war geschmiedet in Minas Tirith; dort nämlich befanden sich die besten Waffenschmieden Gondors, bekannt für ausgesuchte Qualität und überragende Handwerkskunst. Und dort ließ auch jeder Eorlinga sein Schwert anfertigen, so er es sich leisten konnte. Éomer hatte ein Geschenk erhalten, das königlicher nicht sein konnte. 

   Aber er war zu spät gekommen. Éowyn schlief bereits. 

   Er hätte es sich eigentlich gleich denken können. Sonst hätte sie – wie in all den anderen Nächten – eine Kerze brennen lassen und in dem viel zu großen Bett auf ihn gewartet, mit ihren langen Zöpfen unter der lustigen Schlafhaube, und ihrem zarten Gesichtchen, das freudig aufleuchtete, wenn er des Abends zu ihr kam. In unschuldiger Sehnsucht streckte sie dann ihre mageren Ärmchen nach ihm aus, und er legte sich zu ihr. Und mit dem Zuziehen der Bettvorhänge schlossen sie den Rest der Welt aus, und ihr eigenes, kleines geheimes Reich entstand, ein weiches, warmes, vor fremden Blicken verborgenes Nest, wo sie sich vertrauensvoll wie ein Vögelchen an seine Brust schmiegte. Und dann erzählten sie sich leise all ihre Erlebnisse und kleinen Geschichten des Tages, und manchmal, wenn ihnen das Herz überlief, begannen sie zaghaft von früher zu flüsterten, von Vater und Mutter, und zuweilen brach ihnen dabei die Stimme. Doch auch das gemeinsame Schweigen barg noch süße Vertrautheit, und die Nähe des anderen spendete warmen Trost. Dann summte er sie in den Schlaf, und erst, wenn ihr die Augen zugefallen, ihr Gesicht in seligem Schlummer weich und glücklich aussah und alle Kümmernisse von ihr abgefallen waren, löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr, deckte sie behutsam zu, verlosch das Licht und begab sich auf sein eigenes, einsames Zimmer.

   Aber heute war es viel später geworden als sonst. Eigentlich hätte sie es doch wissen müssen –  schließlich war er kein Kind mehr, das mit einbrechender Dunkelheit ins Bett geschickt wurde. 

   Wieso nur hatte sie nicht warten können? Ausgerechnet heute!

   Enttäuscht und missmutig wollte er sich schon abwenden, da vernahm er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch. 

   Er lauschte angestrengt. Da – wieder: ein verhaltenes Wimmern ...

   „Éowyn?" flüsterte er hoffnungsvoll. „Schläfst du schon?"

   Aber es kam keine Antwort. Ach, wahrscheinlich träumte sie nur. Er sollte besser auf sein Zimmer gehen und sie weiterschlafen lassen – 

   Plötzlich aber gab sie ein lautes Stöhnen von sich, das abrupt wieder verstummte, und er konnte hören, wie sie sich im Bett umherwarf. Da glaubte er zu verstehen: Ein Albtraum quälte sie. Er sollte sie lieber aufwecken ...

   Entschlossen stieß er die Tür ganz auf und trat in ihr Zimmer. Er steckte die Fackel in den eisernen Halter an der Wand und näherte sich dem Bett. Er hatte die Hand beinah schon am Vorhang, da stöhnte sie erneut, lang und tief, wie ein waidwundes Tier. Das klang nach einem sehr schlimmen Traum – von ... Orks? Suchten sie die Eorlingas jetzt auch schon in ihren Träumen heim? Genügten ihnen nicht die wirklichen Kämpfe, die vielen Toten, das unsägliche Leid, das sie überall in der Mark verursachten? Grimmige Wut packte ihn, und seine Rechte umschloss hart den Griff seines Schwertes, während er gleichzeitig den schweren Stoff zurückriss, bereit, seine Schwester unverzüglich aus den Klauen einer jeden dieser – und sei es noch so gefährlichen – Kreaturen zu befreien.

   Da lag sie, ihm abgewandt, zusammengekrümmt, mit angezogenen Beinen, die Arme fest um die Knie geschlungen, nur halb zugedeckt. Die Nachthaube fehlte und ihr Haar war offen: keine Zöpfe wie sonst. Im flackernden Licht der Flamme sah er, wie sich ihr schmaler Körper verkrampfte und er dachte, sie weinte im Schlaf oder kämpfte auf Leben und Tod mit einer dieser furchteinflößenden Schreckensgestalten, die auch ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen hatten. 

   „Éowyn!" rief er sie an. „Wach auf, Schwester!"

   Da warf sie sich herum, und er erkannte, dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war geschwollen, fast entstellt, und ihre Augen ganz schmal, mit schwarzen Schatten in den Winkeln. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und er las Schmerz und Furcht in ihren Zügen und noch etwas anderes – Scham? – , aber auch unendliche Erleichterung darüber, dass er da war. Und wie sie ihn erblickte, entrang sich ihren Lippen ein verzweifelter Schrei: „Ich glaub, ich muss sterben!" Und sie begann, laut zu weinen, und die Tränen strömten ihr nur so über die Wangen, während sich ihr Körper wieder krümmte.

   Éomer erschrak. Kein Traum hatte sie heimgesucht – nein! Krank war sie, sehr krank. Noch nie hatte er sie so leiden sehen, noch nicht einmal, als sie sich den linken Arm gebrochen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Obwohl er versucht hatte, sie davon abzuhalten, war sie damals von einer Umzäunung aus auf Schattenfell geklettert. Doch der noch junge und ungebändigte Hengst hatte zu jener Zeit noch nicht einmal das leichte Gewicht einer Menschentochter königlicher Abstammung auf seinem Rücken dulden wollen. Ungestüm stieg er in die Höhe und warf sie ohne weiteres ab. Hart schlug sie auf den staubigen Boden auf, direkt vor Éomer. Schattenfell gab ein ärgerliches Schnauben von sich und trabte davon, Éowyn aber lachte nur und rief ihm nach: „Beim nächsten Mal, Schattenfell!" Onkel Théoden schalt sie später liebevoll aus, ihn jedoch ermahnte er eindringlich, künftig besser auf seine jüngere Schwester aufzupassen. Der Knochenbruch musste eingerichtet und geschient werden – und sie, ein tapferes, kleines Mädchen von acht Jahren damals, ließ die äußerst unangenehme Prozedur in stoischem Stolz über sich ergehen; lediglich eine einzige und lautlose Träne war ihr entwichen. 

   Doch der heutige Schmerz musste um einiges heftiger sein. Angst beschlich Éomer. Was, um alles in der Welt, mochte ihr nur fehlen? Eines war jedenfalls nicht zu übersehen: sie brauchte Hilfe. Und zwar sofort. „Halt aus, Schwester!" rief er. „Ich hol den Onkel!"

   „Nein!" stöhnte sie. „Bleib bei mir – bitte ..." Und sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, wie sonst auch; heute aber waren ihre Lippen kläglich verzerrt, und ihr Gesicht nass von Tränen. Da setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett – das noch ungewohnte Schwert an der Seite war ihm dabei hinderlich, wie er verwundert feststellte, doch er konnte es nicht mehr ablegen, denn sie hatte sich sogleich in seine Arme geworfen und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn. Und er wiegte sie sachte hin und her, und streichelte ihr tröstend übers Haar und murmelte leise, beruhigende Worte. 

   Mit der Zeit ließ ihr Schluchzen nach, verebbte mehr und mehr, bis sie schließlich nur noch leise schniefend an seiner Brust lag. 

   „Besser jetzt?" flüsterte er.

   Sie nickte wortlos. Erleichterung ergriff ihn. Was immer es auch gewesen sein mochte: es war vorbei. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie doch einen bösen Traum gehabt. Immerhin war sie noch ein Kind, und Kinder taten sich schwer, Traum von Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden. Der Gedanke beschlich ihn, dass es seine Schuld war; er hätte sich nicht gar so sehr verspäten und sie dadurch in Angst versetzen dürfen.

   Schuldbewusst küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Dann schob er sie sanft ein wenig von sich und sagte leise: „Und jetzt versuchst du zu schlafen, ja?" Das Schwert konnte er ihr auch am nächsten Tag noch zeigen.

   Wiederum nickte sie. Sie legte sich zurück auf ihr Kissen, und Éomer schüttelte unter dem vertrauensvollen Blick ihrer Augen fürsorglich die zerwühlte Zudecke auf. Da sah er plötzlich einen roten Fleck auf ihrem Nachthemd und hielt erschrocken inne. Er warf die Decke zur Seite und kniete sich neben sie auf das Bett. 

   „Éowyn, was hast du da?" rief er besorgt. Vorsichtig langte er nach dem Fleck; er war feucht und klebrig. „Blut ..." murmelte er fassungslos.

   Sie aber setzte sich blitzschnell auf, packte die Decke mit beiden Händen und zog sie bis zum Halse hoch. „Lass mich!" flüsterte sie mit blitzenden Augen. Ihr Gesicht aber begann zu glühen und sie versuchte sich seinem Blick zu entziehen.

   Was verbarg sie? Éomers Sorge schlug in helle Angst um. Ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, entriss er ihr die Zudecke. Sie blieb indes sitzen, eine kleine, zitternde Gestalt, die mit beiden Armen ihre angezogenen Beine umklammert hielt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf das Bett, und entsetzt sah er die rotbraune Verfärbung des Bettlakens. Und jetzt stieg ihm auch der seltsame, süßlich-scharfe Geruch in die Nase, den er von den blutgetränkten, notdürftig angelegten Verbänden verwundeter Krieger kannte, wenn sie vom Kampf mit dem Feind zurückkehrten.

   Und da begriff er plötzlich. Des Rätsels Lösung war so einfach, dass er hätte lachen mögen: Seine kleine Schwester war erwachsen geworden! Nun also unterlag auch sie diesen seltsamen, monatlichen Heimsuchungen, von denen ihm einige seiner Kameraden erzählt hatten, hinter vorgehaltener Hand freilich; all jene, die ältere Schwestern hatten und deshalb vor ihm mit ihrem Wissen prahlen konnten. Er hatte es ihnen nie recht glauben wollen und sich kaum vorzustellen vermocht, wie dies vonstatten gehen sollte, doch nun sah er es mit eigenen Augen: Im Körper einer Frau öffnet sich eine Wunde, und Blut strömt heraus. – So war das also. Warum das geschah, hatten ihm seine Freunde auch nicht sagen können. Das blieb ein großes Geheimnis. Doch dass es schmerzte, war nicht zu übersehen. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum Éowyn litt und weshalb sie nicht wollte, dass er den Onkel holte; Théoden hätte ihr sowieso nicht helfen können. Das war eine zutiefst weibliche Angelegenheit ... vielleicht sogar ein Fall für die Hebamme? – und plötzlich fühlte Éomer sich so fehl am Platze, als habe er seine Schwester bei etwas Ungehörigem ertappt. 

   Und nun waren es seine Wangen, die zu brennen anfingen.

   „Éowyn ...", stammelte er verlegen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er jetzt tun sollte; am liebsten hätte er sich davongemacht, aber – er konnte sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen. Schließlich hatte sie niemand anderen als ihn: keine Mutter, keine Tante, keine Schwester. Da hob sie den Kopf, scheu und unsicher war ihr Blick, und voller Scham biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Und er bemerkte ihr starkes Zittern; ihre nackten Zehen krümmten sich, denn es war kalt, und sie trug nur dies unreine Nachtgewand. Mit einem Mal fielen ihm plötzlich wieder die heiser geflüsterten Worte der Mutter ein, als sie schon sterbenskrank darniederlag: „Éomer, mein Sohn, denk daran: Nun trägst du ganz allein die Verantwortung für deine Schwester – sorge gut für sie ..." Sie hatte ihm mit letzter Kraft übers Haar gestrichen und dann die müden Augen für immer geschlossen ... Bei der Erinnerung daran wurde ihm die Kehle eng und seine Augen brannten –  dann aber atmete er tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Und er nahm die Decke und drapierte sie fürsorglich um das Mädchen. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Éowyn", sagte er und bemühte sich um einen leichten Plauderton. „Davon stirbt man nicht. Das geschieht allen Frauen ..."

   „Allen – Frauen?" Sie betonte das letzte Wort, und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich, doch ihr Interesse schien geweckt.

   Er nickte eifrig. „Ja, ja – allen Frauen ... und weißt du", er senkte mit Absicht die Stimme, „es passiert nicht nur einmal, sondern immer wieder ..."

   „Du meinst – noch oft ... ?" fragte sie. Die Aussicht schien sie zu entsetzen, andererseits aber auch zu faszinieren. Ihre Augen hingen gebannt an ihm, und alle Peinlichkeit war vergessen.

   Zufrieden legte er den Kopf zurück. Es war ein erhabenes Gefühl, der Ältere und Erfahrenere zu sein_._ Und er beschloss, sie noch ein wenig mehr an seiner Weisheit teilhaben zu lassen_._ „Es kommt und geht mit dem Lauf des Mondes, Éowyn", raunte er verschwörerisch. „Es ist das Zeichen, welches alle Frauen gemein haben. Wie ein geheimes Ritual ..."

   „Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie mit deutlichem Respekt.

   Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man hört so einiges ...", sagte er dann wegwerfend.

   Er sah, wie sie überlegte und wie es in ihrem jungen Gesicht arbeitete. Doch schließlich stahl sich ein kleines, triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Alle Frauen ...", murmelte sie mit einem – er konnte es kaum glauben! – glücklichen Leuchten in den Augen, „alle Frauen ..." 

   Da war er beruhigt und sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie behelligte ihn nicht mit weiteren Fragen, die er nur schwerlich hätte beantworten können. Und es ging ihr wieder gut; das Schlimmste war für diesmal vorüber, und sie schien sich mit ihrem Los abgefunden zu haben, ja, seltsamerweise sogar mehr als zufrieden damit zu sein. Was er in keinster Weise verstehen konnte – noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war er so froh, als Mann das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben. ER würde niemals gezwungen sein, sich, verletzt und blutend, unter einer Bettdecke zu verkriechen. Nein! – seine Wunden und Narben wären Trophäe und Triumph gleichermaßen, geehrt von mannhaften Kriegern, bewundert von schmachtenden Weibern.

   Es war Zeit für ihn zu gehen. „Ich schick dir eine Magd herauf; sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist ...", sagte er  freundlich zu seiner Schwester. Sie achtete jedoch nicht auf ihn, sondern schien noch immer damit beschäftigt zu sein, seinen vorherigen Worten nachzulauschen und sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, ab jetzt zu den Frauen gezählt zu werden.

   Und er dachte wehmütig bei sich: Mutter sollte hier sein! Warum nur musste sie uns so früh verlassen ... Dies hier war ausschließlich Frauensache, und Männer hatten sich davon fernzuhalten. So hieß es. Und er erinnerte sich der Worte der Pferdeknechte, die er vor kurzem zufällig in den Ställen belauscht hatte, als sie von ihren Frauen sprachen und der verwünschten Zeit, wenn Bottiche mit rotem Wasser bei den Brunnen standen und die Männer getrennt von ihren Weibern schliefen, damit die Klingen ihrer Schwerter nicht rostig und stumpf wurden vom Blut des weiblichen Fluchs.

   Da erschrak er aufs heftigste. Als habe er sich die Finger verbrannt, sprang er mit einem Satz vom Bett herunter. Gúthwine! 

   Er hatte bei seiner Schwester gesessen, bei ihr gelegen, hatte sogar das unreine Blut berührt – das Schicksal sei ihm gnädig! Das Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Halse, und mit Grausen betrachtete er seine Hände, mit denen er Éowyn eben noch liebevoll gestreichelt hatte. Wenn er diese besudelten Finger an sein Schwert legte, würde es zugrunde gehen, noch bevor es erstmals Gelegenheit fände, Feindesblut zu kosten.

   Innerlich fluchend und mit weit von sich gestreckten Händen stolperte er zu der Anrichte, auf der die Waschschüssel stand. Keinesfalls durfte er riskieren, versehentlich sein Schwert zu berühren. Gúthwine aber wurde ihm plötzlich unheimlich schwer und zog ihn mit aller Kraft hinab, so dass er fast noch über einen der herumliegenden Schuhe gefallen wäre. Der Weg schien ihm endlos, und doch waren es nur wenige Schritte. Am Ziel angekommen, steckte er beide Arme zugleich so hastig in das eiskalte, dunkle Wasser, dass es überschwappte. Er wusch sich die Hände mit einer Besessenheit, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, und erst, als sie von der Kälte gefühllos geworden waren, zog er sie wieder heraus. Er schüttelte die Wassertropfen ab und trocknete sich die Hände an seinem Gewand. Dann besah er sie sich im Lichte der Fackel ganz genau – und atmete auf: Nichts war zu sehen: kein Blut, kein Fleck, nichts.

   Er kam wieder zu sich. Jetzt, da die Gefahr gebannt war, schien ihm seine Reaktion ein wenig übertrieben, beinah kindisch, und fast schämte er sich für sein Verhalten. Ihm wurde siedend heiß: Éowyn – sie hatte ihn bei seinem Treiben beobachten können ... er musste ihr ja wie ein Verrückter vorgekommen sein. Doch dann ging es ihm auf: eigentlich trug SIE die Schuld daran! SIE hätte sich von ihm fernhalten müssen in ihrem Zustand! Ja, das wäre ihre verdammte Pflicht gewesen! Jede Frau wusste das! Sie jedoch hatte sie ihn wie eine Spinne in ihre Falle gelockt, hatte zugelassen, dass er sich und sein Schwert verunreinigte. Mit aufsteigendem Grimm wandte er den Kopf, bereit, sie ein für alle Mal in ihre Schranken zu weisen, sollte sie es auch nur wagen, eine einzige Miene zu verziehen. 

   Da war ihm, als erblicke er sie zum ersten Mal. 

   Sie saß noch immer unverändert auf ihrem Bett, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Doch die Decke lag ihr zu Füßen, und das Nachthemd war ihr ein Stück von der rechten Schulter herabgerutscht und offenbarte ihre Haut, schneeweiß und zart, da, wo noch nie einen Sonnenstrahl hingelangt war. Das offene Haar wallte ihr in üppigen Wellen bis zur Hüfte, und der Schein der knisternden Fackel zauberte darin funkelnde Reflexe in Gold und Rubin. Ihre fruchtigen Lippen standen leicht offen, und dahinter schimmerten weißen Zähne wie kostbare Perlen. Ihr Blick galt nicht ihm, sondern verlor sich in unbekannter Ferne, und die langen Wimpern glänzten feucht über ihren großen Augen, in denen sich noch der Schmerz der vergangenen Stunden spiegelte. 

   Doch auch uraltes Wissen stand darin, das Wissen um Leben und Tod, Zukunft und Vergänglichkeit.

   Sie war kein Kind mehr. Sie war eine Frau. 

   Noch nie war sie so fremd wie in diesem Moment – und so begehrenswert ...

   Da packte ihn ein Strudel verbotenen Verlangens, und er verspürte eine heftige Sehnsucht, die ihn mit aller Gewalt zu ihr hinziehen wollte, ungeachtet des bösen Fluches, der nun auch auf ihr lag und der ihrer Macht doch nichts anhaben konnte, und er meinte, sein Herz müsse ihm entzweibrechen, so unsäglich schön war sie ...

   ... wie wundervoll wäre es, in ihre geheimnisvolle Wärme einzutauchen ... ihrem Zauber vollends zu erliegen ...

   Sein Herz hämmerte, sein Blut rauschte, die Kehle schmerzte ihn und er erbebte in den Grundfesten seines Seins ... – Da aber wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass Éowyn es war, die dort saß, keine drei Schritt von ihm. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis senkte sich noch ein weiteres Wissen wie Blei auf ihn herab: sie gehörte ihm nicht mehr. Sie war nicht länger die kleine Schwester, die des Nachts auf ihn wartete. Sie gehörte jetzt einer anderen Welt an, zu der er keinen Zutritt mehr hatte, und er war Teil einer Welt, den sie niemals würde betreten dürfen. Sein Platz war draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld, inmitten seiner Kampfgefährten, Lieder singend, das Schwert erhoben. Ihr Platz aber war hier, hinter schützenden Mauern, umgeben von hoffenden Frauen, in banger Erwartung der Rückkehr der Krieger. Vorbei die trauten Stunden nächtlicher Zweisamkeit, vorbei die süße Unschuld tröstlicher Nähe! Der Schmerz des unvermeidlichen Verlustes war schon jetzt kaum zu ertragen – da überfiel ihn mit unerhörter Wucht ein noch schrecklicherer Gedanke: Auch dieses letzte kleine Glück, sie wenigstens hin und wieder zu sehen, etwa beim Heimkommen oder bei gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, wird eines Tags vorbei sein, nämlich dann, wenn Éowyn ihn für immer verlässt, um einem fremden Mann anzugehören ... 

   „Éomer, Bruder, was trägst du da an deiner Seite?" fragte sie mit einem Mal, und er schrak hoch. Ihre Stimme klang wie immer: jung, fragend, ein wenig rau.

   Als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht, sah er sie erneut an, und wie seltsam ... aller Zauber schien von ihr abgefallen zu sein wie das Laub der Bäume nach einem heftigen Herbststurm: Sie war wieder seine Éowyn, ein kleines, mageres, neugieriges Ding – seine Schwester, die ihre Nase zu gern in Angelegenheiten steckte, die sie nichts angingen. Die rötlichen Sommersprossen tanzten in ihrem Gesicht, und ihre dünnen Finger mit den angeknabberten Nägeln flochten behände die Zöpfe für die Nacht. Und neben ihr lag plötzlich die verschwunden geglaubte Schlafmütze, eine komisch geformte, spitzenbesetzte Haube, die ihn schon immer zum Lachen gereizt hatte.

   Da wurde ihm leicht ums Herz, und mit heller Freude zog er das Schwert aus der Scheide und hielt es in die Höhe und drehte und wendete es, so dass es aufgleißte im Schein des Feuers. Und siehe: es war makellos und die Luft zischte an der Schärfe seiner beiden Schneiden. Und Éowyn hüpfte auf ihrem Bett in kindlicher Begeisterung auf und ab und klatschte mit den Händen. Und so freuten sie sich gemeinsam und lachten miteinander, bis ihm der Arm schwer wurde von Gúthwines Gewicht und Éowyn die Augen zufielen. 

   Dann schob er das Schwert langsam in die Scheide zurück. Und er trat an Éowyns Bett und deckte sie erneut zu, und er streichelte ihr Gesicht und küsste ihr die schlafmüden Augen und beobachtete, wie sie schließlich in süßen Schlummer fiel. Und voller Inbrunst dachte er bei sich, dass Éowyn für alle Zeit dieser Welt seine Schwester bleiben würde und nichts sie je wirklich trennen könnte – außer er ließ es zu. 

   Niemals würde dies geschehen, schwor er sich.

   Er nahm die Fackel von der Wand und verließ ihr Gemach.

   Und im Weggehen geschah es, dass seine Hand – mochte es Zufall sein oder nicht – die Schwertscheide streifte. Kurz zögerte er, dann aber schloss er seine Finger fest um Gúthwines kühlen Knauf.

  
   ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
_   * Für alle, die es interessiert, nachfolgend einige Daten, größtenteils entnommen dem Anhang A zu „Der Herr der Ringe" von J. R. R. Tolkien (die Jahreszahlen beziehen sich auf das Dritte Zeitalter):_

   Elfhild gebar ihrem Gemahl Théoden, König von Rohan, im Jahre 2978 den einzigen Sohn, Théodred. Sie starb im Kindbett.

   Théodwyn war Théodens jüngste und von ihm innigst geliebte Schwester. Im Jahre 2989 vermählte sie sich mit Éomund von der Ostfold, dem obersten Marschall der Mark. Sie bekamen zwei Kinder: Sohn Éomer, geboren 2991, und Tochter Éowyn, 2995. 

   Éomund war ein erbitterter Feind der Orks und bekämpfte sie, wo immer er konnte. Er hegte einen tiefen Hass gegen sie und vergaß oft alle Vorsicht. Im Jahre 3002 kostete ihn das sein Leben; er geriet in einen Hinterhalt und wurde vom Feind erschlagen. Sein Weib Théodwyn erkrankte und starb kurz nach ihm; es hieß, sie habe nach seinem Tod allen Lebensmut verloren.

   Théoden trauerte sehr um seine Schwester. Er nahm ihre beiden, verwaisten Kinder zu sich und liebte sie, als wären sie seine eigenen. Sein Sohn Théodred war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits vierundzwanzig Jahre alt. Nie gab es Zwietracht zwischen ihm und Éomer; sie standen sich so nah wie Brüder. 

  
    ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
_   Die Chronik könnte natürlich weiter fortgesetzt werden, denn die Geschichte der Eorlingas endet hier noch lange nicht, wie die meisten von euch wissen._

_   Meine Geschichte aber schließt an dieser Stelle. _

_   Mein besonderer Dank gilt meinem geliebten, jüngeren Bruder und seinen vielen Hinweisen, die er mir in seiner köstlichen und einzigartigen Offenheit gab, sowie meiner sehr aufmerksamen Betareaderin Christa, die es immer wieder schafft, mit nur einem einzigen fragenden Wort die Überarbeitung eines kompletten Absatzes auszulösen; außerdem meiner lieben Lila wegen ihrer wertvollen Anregungen zu Gúthwine. _

_  
   ~ ~ ~ ~ _

_  
   Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen. Bitte lasst mich teilhaben an euren Gedanken und Empfindungen, eurer Zustimmung oder Ablehnung, eurer Begeisterung oder Kritik – schickt mir ein Mail oder ein Review. Danke!_


End file.
